


your eyes are the ocean (it isn't too hard to drown in them)

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Eyes, M/M, Ocean, cliffs, haru is left behing, have fun, i didnt want death in this one so there isnt, idek, railings and streetlights, rin doesnt understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like Rin's, of course, which is like the fire that licks at gasoline waves. How he wishes that his eyes weren't so extravagant, then maybe Haru wouldn't look away so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes are the ocean (it isn't too hard to drown in them)

Was falling in love a bad idea? Not in the least, according to Haru's mind. Who knows how much Rin would push Haru's buttons if he actually said that out loud, so he keeps it to himself, relishing in the sunset-like love. There and glowing then gone behind ocean waves. Haru's love is like the starry sky after the sunset until Rin's returns it like the stroke of a paintbrush that paints the dawn.

Rin is Haru's sun, and Haru is Rin's moon. They die every night just to let the other shine their magnificence upon the earth. Haru calls the shots when he can, silently being dragged by the hand of his sun to their next adventure, may it be to buy a goldfish or to barge into a Chinese restaurant and order one of everything. (They have 11 goldfishes and are still counting.)

Causing trouble is Rin's favorite past time, and Haru can't say that he shares that joy in annoying others.

Silently guiding Rin is a hassle, especially when Rin explains his dream to live his father's life as his own. It makes Haru twitch every time. Haru has learned quick enough not to judge his adapted dream, or else Rage Rin makes an unwanted appearance and all of their romantic feelings are thrown to the wind in a fit of flying spit because no one wants to lose. 

A door slams and Haru is left to himself, one hand outstretched like it would bring Rin back. Eyes lacking their gleam, Rin walks away, hands in his pockets to make sure he doesn’t do something that he'll most certainly regret in the morning when he's behind bars. Drowning silently in the ocean of dark blue and wild waves of emotion, Rin walks faster. Before he knows it, he's jogged more than five blocks, the sweet smell of the ocean crisping his hair as Rin looks down the cliff edge and at the water that matches Haru's eyes too well. 

Nothing like Rin's, of course, which is like the fire that licks at gasoline waves. How he wishes that his eyes weren't so extravagant, then maybe Haru wouldn't look away so easily. But Rin takes Haru's head turn the way Haru hopped that he wouldn't, because only Haru's heart knows how much he's melting at Rin's soft words and simple touches. 

Rin doesn't understand Haru, almost to the level of not understanding Goh, his own sister. So Rin wonders if he is right, his dreams being but also not his own. He doesn't know the difference of having a dream and a goal, and Rin has to clutch his shirt to make sure his body is still facing the cliff, because his mind is already drowning in the night waves below.

Ears unable to open, because sometimes when thoughts fight for dominance you really have no need to worry over your surroundings, Rin doesn't hear the hurried footsteps that approach him like a bulldozer pushing him off the edge of the cliff. Rin's arms grasp the rail for dear life, eyes snapped shut because only God knows how many frustrated tears will fall down his cheeks if he doesn't, shoulders stretching as far as they can to cover for his labored breathing.

Rin's mind is a scary place, and Rin knows that first hand. It's been in turmoil since Haru decided to come back into Rin's life and drowns him in blue waves; Rin so comfortable that it's almost uncomfortable below Haru's waves.

Haru bumps his back onto the rail, golden light of the street lamps alighting his face and Haru wishes for Rin to turn around and relish in it with him. Waiting for the moment to announce his presence, Haru breathes in, filling his lungs to the top until he feels light headed, already knowing he is safe from Rin's self-rage. Rin is too far in his own mind to care about the ocean boy leaning against the railing beside him.

Hoping his life is just some sick joke that God cast upon him for entertainment, Rin decides to let his feelings go off the edge of the cliff (they are too heavy to carry anyways), and that fleeting feeling of love sneaks back into Rin's mind. He's lost to his own actions, whipping around to meet ocean eyes because he knows that they were waiting for this. For him. 

Despite Haru's inner hurt from being left behind, he smiles slowly and it seems too unnatural. Haru curses at himself for being terrible at hiding his unease, yet already knows that he has nothing to fear because Rin is Rin and nobody else can make Haru feel safer than he does with Rin. 

Rin feels Haru get far too lost in his eyes because, despite how much Rin regrets even being born with extra-ordinary traits, they are too fiery and bright and it almost blinds poor Haru. 

Haru can't describe it because no word besides gorgeous can add up, and even then it's not enough to satisfy his tastes. He uses that word anyway and can't imagine their eyes not meeting again like this, the world watching yet not.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck this was way too short


End file.
